<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the ninth day of Christmas by KunTent4ChenJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966449">On the ninth day of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi'>KunTent4ChenJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of 2020 Christmas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ninth of Christmas my true love gave to me...<br/>9 drink of liquid courage, 8 Christmas carols to learn, 7 days of Victorian Christmas, 6 stores to shop at, 5 enchanted things, 4 old cards, 3 gift dilemmas, 2 sad thoughts, and 1 pining relationship.</p><p>Prompt - Someone embarrasses herself at a Christmas party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of 2020 Christmas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the ninth day of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennie laughed as her friends wandered the party trying to find some people willing to play a Christmas themed game of something childish. She hadn't paid much attention when they had told her what they wanted to get people to play, just agreeing while she had stared at her crush. Jennie almost spills her drink when Lisa pops up beside her, grinning widely. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on! Its time to play! The others are setting it up." Lisa says, pulling Jennie towards the only empty room in the house. </p><p> </p><p>The two entered the room to a fair amount of people gathered around a chair facing 4 twister mats and join them. Jisoo is explaining how it will work, twelve contestants,  4 mats, everyone will break into groups of four and pick a mat. Everyone immediately sorts themselves, Lisa snatching Jennie, her crush, and Rose. </p><p> </p><p>Jisoo rolls her eyes at the youngest's actions before she continues to explain. "All four games will be happening at once, the winner of each game will join the finals and compete to be the twister champion!" </p><p> </p><p>Each team pick a mat, Jennie frowning at Lisa and Rose when they pick the long sides, leaving her opposite her crush. The game starts fairly quickly, Jisoo calling out the moves loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Rose falls first, her socked feet slipping out from under her, and she laughs as she sits to the side to cheer for her friends. Slowly more people fall on the other mats, two of the games finding a winner quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Jennie was jealous of Lisa, who had somehow managed to spider her way to one of the short sides of the board and was in no risk of falling at whatever Jisoo called next. She made a noise when the next call required her to get very close to her crush, who happened to be straddling the board. Jennie took a deep breath before she moved, and fell, her face landing right on his junk. Bother of their faces turned bright red as the crowd started hollering at the pair. </p><p> </p><p>Jennie ran from the room, slipping again and knocking over a small table that had some drinks on it. Her cheeks turned even brighter red as the drinks fell on her and continued to run, grabbing her shoes before running out into the night to the apartment she shared with her friends. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am merely a multistan attempting to distract by playing with real people in a fictional form.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>